


Cruel

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Dark A/B/O [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Snoke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Dark, Evil Snoke, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mating Bites, Mind Control, Mind the Tags, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Nonconsensual Mating Bite, Omega Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Snoke does the unforgivable.





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mind Control 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for rape, and victim blaming (by Snoke and some internalized stuff by Kylo himself).

It was after the failure of a mission that it happened. Kylo wasn’t usually one to fail missions, and the only thing that made it worse was the idea of reporting to Snoke. Just the very thought. Snoke didn’t take failure well, Kylo knew that much.  
  
Even kneeling before his Alpha Supreme Leader (they were not mated. Kylo had fled Yavin at nineteen, and had not found a mate at that time), Kylo could not help but feel a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, a sense of dread that felt almost powerful.  
  
“I gave you one simple task,” Snoke rumbled in fury. “And you utterly failed.”  
  
“Supreme Leader, Alpha, forgive me — ”  
  
Snoke sneered. “Begging for forgiveness? Have you forgotten that between both of us, forgiveness must be earned?”  
  
Kylo nodded. Already, he felt cowed. Ashamed.  
  
“Get on your back.”  
  
“Please, don’t.”  
  
The Supreme Leader’s voice washed over him in that moment. “Get on your back, Omega.”  
  
It was like Kylo’s will to resist had been incapacitated in that moment, replaced only by a desire to apologize, to make Snoke proud of him once more. His head hurt struggling against the command, even as he lay on his back. Snoke was upon him, tearing away clothes with his fingers, his teeth, anything he could find, even as Kylo realized what exactly was happening.  
  
“No...”  
  
Snoke pinned him down as he tried to buck. He felt strong — stars, and Kylo thought he was frail, fragile. He was wrong.  
  
“I think it’s time I reminded you,” Snoke said. “Where your loyalties lie.”  
  
He stripped away his own robes, his pants — he was already erect, and he gripped Kylo’s wrists with his own hands before roughly, unforgivingly entering him.  
  
The rest was pain. Horrible because it didn’t seem to stop, and no one was coming for him. The Praetorian Guards were around, watching impassively even as Snoke entered Kylo again and again. Kylo forced himself to look away, forced himself to look anywhere but at Snoke’s face, which was clearly enjoying this. It hurt, it hurt so much, and when Snoke ordered him to climax, Kylo did. Everything hurt, everything felt dirty, and the last thing he felt was Snoke releasing into him and his teeth sinking into his neck before all went black.  
  
***  
  
It was when he came to that he was bleeding, and he didn’t know entirely if it was the blood or the natural lubrication that Omegas had.  
  
_Natural._ Kylo already knew what happened. His body had been taken advantage of, used, violated, and it had _liked_ it. It was all natural, what he’d learned about Omegas and what they did. What exactly their biology entailed. It didn’t stop him from thinking that his body had somehow betrayed him like this, that he hadn’t been strong enough to resist Snoke’s commands.  
  
“You did so well.” Snoke’s voice, an almost fatherly rumble above him. “Good Omega.”  
  
Kylo glared up at him. He could feel it — not only in his body, but in his mind. Snoke had essentially taken him against his will and now he was complimenting him like an obedient pet.  
  
“Tell no one of this.” Snoke said. “Do you want to think of what I’ll do to your Alpha if you don’t cooperate?”  
  
“You can’t...reach him.” Stars, but he was bleeding.  
  
“I can reach anywhere, young Solo. I can reach across galaxies if I must. I could show him this, if I wished.”  
  
“No...” Somehow, the idea of Poe seeing him in this state was something he couldn’t bear.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Didn’t want your Alpha seeing who you really are, do you?"  
  
Kylo looked up at Snoke, feeling such a sense of shame that seemed to reverberate through his whole body.  
  
“The moment he sees the bite on your neck and the way you look, he’ll know what you’ve done. He’ll not want you after this, I know it.”  
  
No, Kylo thought even as Snoke left. He never would. Not after all that happened.  
  
He closed his eyes, wishing one or both of them was dead, just so he could be free of this pain.


End file.
